


Something So Beautiful

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always loved his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something So Beautiful

She had always loved his hands. At first, it had just been the way he held her hand in his, not too loose and not too tight, just right for running together. His hands had been familiar and safe and home. Then he had regenerated and after that, her fascination with his hands had grown. It was mostly innocent at first, admiring his quick, confident movements from afar; but it didn't stay like that for long. Sometimes, when she was sure she was alone, she had fantasized about them; those hands exploring her body, caressing her, touching her, those long slender fingers inside her... She would never have admitted to it then, back when she barely even admitted to herself that she was attracted by him, oh so incredibly attracted.

xxx

He was tracing her spine with one finger now, and her whole body shivered—somehow, he could do that to her with just a touch, and such a small touch it was. She smiled when he kissed her neck, gently and unhurriedly, reminding her that they had the whole morning to themselves, no work today, just the two of them and a king-sized bed. He had almost reached her bum when he reversed the movement and started moving his finger back up her spine again.  
"Stop teasing me," she said in mock outrage, still grinning. He kissed her neck again.  
"But it's so much fun," he whispered into her ear. She loved the sound of his voice, had always always loved it, but back in her old life, she would never have imagined it to be this amazing to hear his voice like that: low and full of desire for her, the only thing better than this was when he told her he loved her. She could never get enough of that, she needed to hear it over and over again, needed to know, needed to make sure, and he told her again and again, making up for all the times he hadn't said it: _Rose Tyler, I love you._

xxx

It had transpired very quickly that her old fantasies were nothing compared to the real deal. Those beautiful slender fingers, he learned exactly how to use them, and every time he touched her, he got her wet within seconds, had her moaning with pleasure in no time. She loved the feeling of his fingers on her, inside her, wanted nothing more than to be touched by him, wanted to be his forever.  
Right now, he had her pressed against the shower wall, kissing her passionately, one hand in her hair, the other cupping one of her breasts. Her own hands were gripping his wet hair, pulling him to her, she needed him closer, so much closer. She sighed into his mouth when his one of his hands started moving downwards, gently caressing her abdomen until it reached the place where she needed him most. He kissed her breathless, senseless; massaging her clit until she started to whimper.  
"Need you... inside me," she moaned, and he complied almost instantly, using two fingers, the way she liked it, rubbing her clit with his thumb. He held her when she came, barely able to stand on her own legs; kissed her gently while she slowly came to her senses again. She felt bereft when he withdrew his fingers; every time she wished the moment could last forever, but it never did.  
"I love you," he said, and she kissed him like her life depended on it. "I love you so much."

xxx

She liked to fall asleep holding his hand. Even after all this time, there was still fear deep within her that she would wake up one morning, only to find that she had imagined it all, that none of it had been real. She had spent years without him, and they had left their mark on her, those dark and lonely times. But right now, she could feel his body pressed to hers, his arm embracing her, his hand joined with hers in front of her chest, his even, deep breaths on her neck; he was fast asleep. She took a deep breath and gripped his hand tighter. She was not imagening it, he was here, here with her, and not going anywhere.  
She smiled softly when he started to mumble in his sleep. His words were unintelligible, but the sound of his voice was real enough, the way she could feel him moving in his sleep was real, his hand in hers was real.  
She closed her eyes and relaxed against him. She would never have to miss him again, he had promised never to leave her, and she had not imagined that. This was her life, her reality, even if it was hard to believe sometimes that she really was part of something so beautiful, that after all of their pain and suffering, the Doctor and her had found each other again, and more than that: that they could now love each other openly, make each other happy, live together, grow old together.  
"I love you," she whispered, still smiling, lightly squeezing his hand. "I'll always love you."


End file.
